


Fifth Time's A Charm

by ruric



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for peaceful_sands 2010 prompt: Leverage/Supernatural, Eliot & Dean, five times Eliot didn't ask Dean out and the one time he did.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Fifth Time's A Charm

The first time was in Cleveland. Eliot was in a dive of a bar, lying low and building some street cred for an alias he was planning on using several months down the line for a job in Europe. Kid came in with bruises across his knuckles and split lip and sank three shots of tequila like his life depended on it. Eliot thought about asking him back to the motel, discarded the idea when he realised he was thinking with his dick rather than his brain. Still he got to blow the kid in the john, got to know what his mouth felt like, split lip, tequila and all.

*

The second time was in Independence six months later. Eliot walked into a pool hall, and did a double take when he saw the guy hustling at one of the six tables. He hung back in the shadows, watched for a while until the last patron backed off beaten. He slid five $20's onto the table, waited for the guy to look up, then grinned at the recognition in his eyes. Dean might've taken the money but Eliot followed him back to his car, his mouth was hot and his hands were greedy and Eliot had no regrets watching the tail lights fade into the night.

*

Oklahoma City was different. A job had gone bad, Eliot was spoiling for a fight and Dean turned up at just the wrong, or the right moment, depends on how you look at it. Turned out Dean could give as good as he got and if Eliot was surprised at some of the moves he pulled, he never got chance to say. They got thrown out, into the alley behind the bar, and it was Dean's hand on Eliot's neck dragging him into the shadows. It ended with Dean braced against the wall, jeans round his knees, Eliot buried in the heat of him, jacking Dean off to a litany of whispered curses.

*

Kansas was bad. Eliot had been keeping discreet tabs on Dean, they moved in some of the same circles, knew some of the same contacts so it hadn't been difficult to pick up that John had disappeared. He'd found Dean in a bar, half empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. Eliot helped him sink the remains of it, guided him back to his room in a controlled stagger and poured him into bed. He'd spent the rest of the night listening to the reverberation of Dean's snores, sorely tempted to smother him with a pillow.

*

By the time they met in Boulder Eliot had Dean's cell number and Dean had Eliot's. 

When Eliot was in the country he'd leave a message, where he was going to be and when. If Dean was around, he was around, if he couldn't make it, well it wasn't as if they had _dates_ it was more an arrangement of convenience. Eliot knew Dean moved around almost as much as he did and it left precious little time for anything else. 

Eliot? He just liked to keep things uncomplicated. So there he was at a motel in Boulder. Dean finally turned up at 4am, shrugged off his jacket, face-planted onto the bed beside Eliot and slept for a solid 8 hours. 

Eliot would stake his life on the fact that Dean was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He only woke when Eliot snuck back into the room with a large coffee and Big Mac and waved it under Dean's nose. When Eliot left two hours later Dean was still in bed but this time he was naked. And if he smirked at the way Eliot winced when he stood up to leave? Well Eliot wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

*

In Boston, Eliot was waiting when Dean turned up. He waited for Dean to slide out of the car, until he could get a good look at him. Took in the bruised shadows under his eyes and the leanness that spoke of one too many meals missed. He slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled Dean towards the building.

"No motel?" Dean arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. This is where I live," Eliot said and Dean blinked at him slowly in owlish surprise. "And I'm cooking you dinner."

Dean shrugged out from under his arm, twisted around to get a hand on his chest. "You live here?" he asked. "Wait...you cook?! What is this? A date?"

"Yeah I live here, yeah I cook," Eliot bumped a hip against the door, pulled Dean through it kicking it closed behind him. "And you can call it whatever you like."

Dean's smile was unexpectedly brilliant and he crowded Eliot into the wall urgent hands and hungry mouth and if it took a couple of hours longer than Eliot had planned until he cooked them dinner? Well neither of them were counting.


End file.
